FACTION FIVE HIGH
by Soccerplayer.6
Summary: Tris moved to Chicago last year, her family is extremely rich, but strict. She has made many good friends and is the school badass. She is the most popular girl in school and every boy wants to date her and every girls wants to be her. Her life is going great but what happens when a certain blue eyed boy bumps into her into her at school. Story is better than the summary I promise!


FIVE FACTION HIGH-FAN FICTION

CHAPTER 1: TRIS` POV.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

As my stupid alarm clock blares in my ears I let out a small groan and throw the alarm clock at my bedroom door causing it to shatter. "Beatrice, get up its 8 o'clock," my nerdy brother Caleb yells whilst pounding on the door. "Shitz!" I murmur under my breath, school starts at 8:30 and I only have half an hour to get ready! I tell Caleb to shut up as I run to the shower, get undressed and hop in. As I let the burning hot water flow over my bare body I quickly run shampoo and conditioner through my long dirty blonde hair before I turn the tap off and walk over to my cupboard. My family is rich, very rich. My dad, Andrew, works for the government and is barely home. We move almost every year for his job and Caleb and I have been to 6 different schools. Dad just got a promotion so we moved to Chicago from Oklahoma last year. Whilst I've been here I have been to heaps of parties, got drunk countless times and met a group of people that I now call my friends. My mum, Natalie, is a famous designer and therefore I have a cupboard about half the size of my bedroom and clothes for almost every day of the year, most of them are black. I put on my high waisted denim shorts, a tight black crop top that says 'badass' on the front of it and my favourite pair of black converse high tops. I run down the stairs, grab a piece of toast from our butler George and run out the door, but then I realise I left my car keys on my bed. I run back up to my bedroom, get the keys and I am finally on my way to school. I unlock my red Ferrari and get into the driver's seat.

I am not even out of the driveway when my best friend Christina decides to ring me. "Where are you Tris?! First period classes has already started and you`re late on the first day of school!" she whisper yells. "I`m coming, I`m coming. Calm down Chris, I just got up a little late," I respond sounding too relaxed when I'm actually speeding through every red light and I think I am at least going over the speed limit by 20km/h. "Well hurry up, it`s 10 past 9 and Ms. Matthews isn`t in a good mood and it`s your first day of school," she tells me "She is always in a bad mood, when does she ever smile or even laugh," I respond and when I am about to talk again I hear Ms. Matthews yell something about Christina being on the phone and not paying attention. Just before the phone is about to hang up Christina says, "by the way there is this new guy at school and he is tall and REALLY muscular and apparently he is really, really, really HOT! Anyway got to go bye!" in a really high pitched girly voice before she hangs up. I groan silently and I pull up into the parking lot. I lock my car and run into the school entrance as fast as I can which isn`t very fast considering I am carrying a ton of books in a backpack. I go to the front desk to get my schedule and locker combination from Tori, she is the coolest teacher here. At our school there are 5 groups called factions, Amity the kind ones (they wear red, yellow and orange), Candor the honest, they never lie and are always debating (they wear black and white), Erudite are smart and they are the teacher pets (they wear blue), Abnegation the selfless and they are always helping others (they wear grey) and finally Dauntless who are the crazy ones and everyone who is in dauntless is in some sort of sport club (they wear black). I am in dauntless. This is what my schedule looks like:

BEATRICE (TRIS) PRIOR- DAUNTLESS

LOCKER 64, COMBINATION 46107,

Homeroom- Ms Wu

Chemistry- Ms. Matthews

AP English- Mr. Kang

BREAK

Art- Ms. Wu

AP French- Madame Reyes

LUNCH

Pre-Calculus- Mr. Max

Dauntless Gym- Coach Amar

As I run to my locker a tall brown haired boy runs into me causing me to fall to the ground. My books crash to the ground, I stand up and the boy murmurs some sort of apology then he starts to laugh. I am really confused so I decide to say something, "what`s so funny." "it`s just that it kind of looks like you didn`t have time to do your hair this morning. To keep it short, you have really messy wet hair that you probably didn`t brush!" the boy says whilst snickering, the comment the boy makes makes me really annoyed so I yell in the same way and same tone he used, "well it looks like you are a player and only date girls to sleep with them!" he seems angry now. "Well I wouldn't date you because it looks like you are a really bad kisser!" he yells like a little kid even though he is far from little. I am REALLY annoyed now. What I decide to do next is crazy, I lean in and plant my mouth on his. His lips are soft and gentle and one simple kiss turns into a really heated make out session. He wraps his arm around my neck and I put my hand up his top and rub up and down along his abs. He then pushes me up against a random locker and I wrap my legs around his waist to keep me from falling. As I pull away I look into his eyes that are a deep ocean blue and he looks into mine which are an icy grey colour. We continue kissing and he starts to bite on my lower lip asking for entrance and I oblige. We stay on the locker for what seems like forever, but I know it hasn't been that long, or has it? I don't know. He starts to kiss my neck and my raven tattoos leaving every spot he kisses tingly. When he kisses a sensitive spot I let out a small moan so he decides to keep doing it. I faintly hear the bell ring but I don't acknowledge it. We are still making out when we hear wolf whistles and we are a little bit startled, so we both pull apart and I say, "So you still think I am a bad kisser? By the way my name is Tris, what`s yours?" "You are an excellent kisser and my name is something I can`t tell you but my nickname is Four," Four says in a deep sexy voice. Wait what did I just think? I can`t fall for him, he is rude and arrogant! Then Christina comes around the corner and sees Four and I talking and starts to squeal. "OMG Tris where were you?! You missed the first two periods and it`s already break and what are you doing with HIM, he is really, really hot and what`s his name, is he the new guy and did I mention that he is REALLY HOT!" she says really fast. "You know he's standing right there and he can hear you. And I was just making out with him not much, why?" I respond sassily. "I should`ve known I mean look at his face he has red lipstick all over it and your lipstick is all smudged, I will need to fix that. Your top is all the way up you can see your bra and it looks like you were ready to rip off his shirt! OMG are you two dating?" She says looking a little too happy. "No we are not dating, she was just proving a point that she was a good kisser cause I said she wasn't," Four says smirking. After that I pick up my books that were on the floor the whole time, put them in my locker and drag Christina to the girls bathroom so that she can fix my makeup and hair which I never really ended up doing. I stand in front of the mirror, pull my top down and then Chris reapplies my makeup. We both walk to the cafeteria and go sit down with our group of friends which consists of me, Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn and Will, who are all juniors and Zeke and Shauna, who are seniors (I met them all at the parties I went to). But then I notice someone sitting next to Zeke and enjoying cake and that someone is Four! OH NO, not him. "Argh Tris you're here I would like you to meet my friend Four. I was going to introduce you to him during class but either Four or you were there, care to explain why?" Zeke says with a goofy grin. I look over to Christina and start to signal her not to say anything but before I can finish she has already started babbling and when she has finished everyone's mouths are wide open in shock or disbelief. Four and I just face palm and then Uriah says, "Well I definitely think that you two don't need to meet each other." I can`t believe that Chris told them, I thought I could trust her but obviously not. I then stand up and throw away my food which I didn't even eat because I decide to go the soccer field and just skip the rest of break. When I hear the bell ring I go to my locker to get my books and head over to art with Ms. Wu, who is by far my favourite teacher. I walk in and spot Four sitting at the back of the room so I decide to go sit next to him. "Did you tell them the true story after I left?" I ask him sounding more rude than I was supposed to. "Yeah, I told them but no one believed me," he responds. "Of course they didn't," I murmur under my breath. Just then Chris walks in and comes and sits in the empty seat next to me, with Ms. Wu walking in shortly after. After the teacher does the register she tells us not to call her Ms. Wu but to call her Tori. She tells us that we will be partnering up to create a painting that will be going on display at the front of the school. As soon as she said we will be partnering up I turn to Christina even though I am still angry with her and ask her to be my partner, and of course she says yes. At the end of Tori's speech she says that she will be picking the partners and the partners are:

Will and Christina

Four and Tris

Shauna and Zeke

Lynn and Marlene

Edward and Myra

Peter and Molly

Drew and Al

I can't believe it I am partners with Four. I smile to myself. "You totally like him," Christina tells me and I look down and blush. "I might have some feelings towards him but he wouldn't like me back I can tell," I respond and then I zone out all I hear is something about hooking us up. I am really bored so I decide to get out my sketch book and draw. I draw a pair of blue eyes I think that they must be Fours. I then turn to him, "So do you….umm…want to….umm maybe….cometomyhouseafterschool,"I ask him really fast. "Yeah, sure what time do you want me to come over? Is it alright if I get a ride with you, I walked this morning?" he says. I just nod too afraid that if I speak words won't come out. Once the bell has rung I turn to Chris and walk to French and tell her about how Four is coming over to my house after school. As we walk into French class we notice that Madame Reyes isn't in the class room but Ms. Matthews is. She tells us that our normal teacher is sick and that she will be our teacher for this lesson, argh! I hate Ms. Matthews! She does the register and then turns to me, "TRIS! Where were you this morning you didn't come to my chemistry class and either did you Four?" she shouts at me. I look over at Chris who is snickering and then I say to Ms. Matthews, "oh you know, just the usual. I was just making out with Four to prove a point, nothing major." I probably shouldn't have said that. "Well Miss. Prior and Mr. Eaton I will be contacting your parents to make sure that you don't do it again," she says sassily. "Thank you," Four says sarcastically from behind me, I didn't even know he was in this class. "Can the new students please stand up and introduce yourselves one by one," Ms. Matthews asks bored and bitterly. Four and I are the only ones who stand up and he tells me to go first so I do. "Salut tout le mound. J'emepelle Beatrice Prior je prefere Tris. Je suis seize ans et ma fammile et tres riche. Maintenant tout le mounded peut commencer a rire et de pointage a quatre parce qu'il n'a aucune idee de ce que je dis,"

_**(A/N Translation: "Hi everyone. My name is Beatrice Prior but I prefer to be called Tris. I am 16 years**__** old and my family is very rich. Now can everyone start laughing and pointing at Four because he has no idea what I am saying,") **_I say whilst laughing along with everyone from the class. Once everyone has calmed down Four stands up and introduces himself but not in French. "Hey guys. My name is Four I am 18 and I obviously can't speak or understand much French so yeah." Just as Four has said that an announcement comes over the loud speaker saying that the rest of the school day is cancelled due to teacher assessments. Once the announcement is over I quickly duck out the door and to my locker. As soon as I get to my locker Four comes up to me ''I was just wandering if…..umm… I was still getting a ride back to your house with you for the project?'' he says stuttering half way through, I didn't think Four was the nervous type. As we make our way to my car he grabs my hand and I smile up at him, his hand isn't rough but it is surprisingly soft. On the way to my house we sit in a comfortable silence but I'm not complaining. As soon as we get to my front door he cups my cheeks in his hands and kisses me passionately and I kiss him back. During our kiss we must must've bumped the door because that's when Caleb opened the door with a horrified look on his face. OH NO, OH NO, OH NO! That's when I realize the school rang my parents about the 'incident' from this morning! I tell Four that he should probably go home and come back in a couple hours. When I walk into the living room I see mum and dad sitting on the couch, oh crap! When they see me their faces turn into rage. Dad is the first one to break the awkward silence ''We got a call from your principal this morning regarding you missing the first period of school this morning because you were KISSING A BOY in the hallways and then to top it off you were kissing him right in front of your brother and you were thinking of doing it in your room weren't you!'' OH MY GOD! What am I going to say!?


End file.
